Modern technology offers today's consumers a wide range of tools for interacting in the marketplace. Using mobile computing devices, e.g., smart phones or tablets, consumers have access to a wide range of information and a broad array of shopping tools for purchasing anything from electronic devices to simple groceries from retailers. The consumer may select various items intended to be purchased using the mobile computing device.
It is known, for example, to display a graphical element comprising an operational input upon the mobile computing device that allows the consumer to add the item to an electronic shopping cart corresponding to the user. One drawback of adding the item to the electronic shopping cart is that the consumer must undertake a navigation process of selecting additional graphical elements leading to additional screens displayed upon the mobile computing device to view the electronic shopping cart. Then, the consumer may be prompted for additional information to complete the ordering of the items from the retailer. Hence, despite the wide range of tools and information available, the consumer must navigate through multiple screens through various operational inputs to purchase an item.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.